


Sparks - Lolix One Shot

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 21st Birthday, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, College AU, M/M, birthday gone wrong, felix is such an ass, why do i come up with these crazy head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: It's 12:01am on Sam's 21st birthday. He really just wanted some peace and quiet so he could concentrate on his video game, but Felix, his suitemate, is going all out for the birthday boy.





	Sparks - Lolix One Shot

Sam sat quietly in his room, intently staring at his TV screen. It was the semi-final round of this huge Fortnite tournament - and he was streaming every bit of it live for his viewers. 

He rarely gave commentary during times like this, but his fans still enjoyed watching the streamer, named xX_GhostCorn_Xx online, furiously take down every single opponent of his. He was close to the end of the late-night tournament. 

Sam's phone vibrated nearby with a notification at 12am. He didn't check it, his eyes were plastered to the screen as a few finished bags of Doritos scattered the nearby area along with some cans of G-Fuel littering the space beside him. Another buzz came from his phone, which only garnered a millisecond glance from Sam. It was a text from his suitemate Isaac but its contents were hidden.  _Why is he still awake? He usually passes out early on a Sunday night,_ Sam thought to himself while flickering his eyes back to the screen in front of him. His meaty hands gripped the controller, only mere moments away from winning this crucial round of the game. 

_THWUMP_

Sam jerked his head to his right where the loud as fuck noise came from. Isaac stood in the now opened doorway wearing a decorative orange party hat. 

"HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY SAMMY!" Isaac greeted, holding his plastic recorder in his hands.  _Oh no._

"Wha-? Isaac, I-" Sam fumbled for words, not even attempting to block the stream camera which was pointed towards Sam's distorted face. Next came the sounds of the 'Happy Birthday' song played on Isaac's extremely out of tune recorder. Sam was at a loss for words. 

"Hey Sam, didn't think you'd still be up!" Mason, their other suitemate popped his head into the busted door frame, also wearing a purple party hat. "Happy 21st dude!" 

"Mason, uh-" Sam stuttered once more as Isaac hit an obnoxiously high note on the plastic instrument. Isaac was proud of his recorder skills; he got a solo in recorder choir for a reason. 

"Relax Sam! We just want to celebrate!" Mason soothed from the door as Isaac ran off into the common area of the suite excitedly.  _What is that little shit head up to,_ Sam frantically turned back to the game, realizing he was now in 9th place in the match. He growled. 

"Don't be so feisty, Sammy!" Isaac cheered while walking into the room with a big birthday cake. "We wanted to start your day off special!" 

"Starting it off at 12:03am?!" Sam nearly yelled back as he gazed to the cake. There were fucking sparklers on it.  _I am going to murder that kid...no, I will murder_  both _of them_.

"Yeah! 21st birthdays are the best, right Mason?" Isaac turned to their third suitemate as he took a step into the room. Mason beamed from ear to ear; Sam was the last person in their group to turn 21. 

"Definitely! We get to go to the bar tomorrow with all four of us! That's so exciting!" Mason spoke as he came around to Isaac's side. "Or we could go right now! You  _are_ 21 now!" 

"That's a great idea! But let's eat the cake first." Isaac said, approaching Sam with the sparkling cake. He threw down his controller. 

"I was in the middle of-" He tried to defend himself as the above head smoke detector went off. Not only were there sparklers, but also candles.  _What a memorable birthday...and botched tournament._

"Now the whole building can wish you a happy birthday!" Isaac cheered as the sprinklers kicked on, scaring all three of them. Sam danced away from his computer set up as everyone - and the entire room - got sprayed in water. Sam was peeved. 

* * *

It was 12:16am when the firefighters escorted everyone out of their college apartment complex. Various people stood outside in robes, blankets and bunny slippers. Sam was in the back of the crowd, arms crossed and soaked from head to toe. His gaze could easily cut a tree in half. 

"I'm so sorry about that, Sam." Mason apologized after coming over to Sam's side. "I told Isaac no candles. And sparklers." 

"You cannot tell Isaac anything. He'll do what he wants regardless of what you advise." Sam's voice was still deep, but rather hoarse. He had gone over to the treeline and screamed into it after being ushered out of the building. He was more pissed about his gaming setup being permanently destroyed than losing the Fortnite match at this point. 

"Guys, everything is okay." Isaac came over with a huff, swimming his way through the crowd before standing in front of an angry Sam with a giant smile on his face. He held up a very wet cake. "I saved the cake." Sam glanced back to Mason and he shook his head, covering his face. 

Sam sighed. He wasn't upset with Isaac's over the top gesture for his birthday, but rather happy he  _remembered_ it. He refused to show his gratitude however, choosing to still be upset at Isaac for what he had lost. "Buy me a new computer and I'll eat a slice." 

"Done." Isaac smirked widely and pulled out his wallet. "Get yourself some new interior decorations too. Those...weeaboo posters weird me out." 

"They're not weeaboos, but characters from an anime." Sam grunted while an eye roll. He secretly smiled to himself. Although he was still quite upset, it would most certainly be a memorable birthday for sure. 

 


End file.
